Marooned Escorts
by PoshTheBean
Summary: Lieutenant Recker was a Shock Trooper. He never expected to leave Coruscant until he has to command the 103rd Escort Unit.
1. Prologue

Recker was walking down the hall next to the Kaminoan Taun We. They continued walking down the hall until they stopped by a room.

"Is this it?" Recker asked. Taun We just nods. She opened the door and they both entered. The room is filled with shinies, basically new clone troopers. "What's this?" Recker asked.

"We're making you lead a platoon." Taun We replied.

"So this is what you meant by picking up new recruits?" Recker asked. He seems frustrated.

Taun We nodded again. "We need a new platoon. We want one that guards in Coruscant can join. This platoon will be the 103rd Escort Unit." The Kaminoan stopped to remember what she was supposed to say. "We've gathered 32 recruits here. We've notified all of them that they will be coming with you to Coruscant. There are 8 sergeants there to help lead the squads of the platoon. Each squad must have 5 clones in it. One will have 6 because of it being yours." Taun We walked out of the room leaving Recker with the shinies.

Recker made a big sigh. He scratched his brown clone styled hair. "Alright men, I will be your leader of this unit. LAAT gunships are outside to pick us up. I want you all in one by 5 minutes."

_Coruscant's Training Base_

Recker met all the sergeants and assigned the squads. It's been a week and all they did was patrol Coruscant. The 103rd clones have maroon colored armor. Recker painted his arms from the elbow to wrist. His knees down were also painted. His helmet has a line going down the middle. His kama and pauldron were also painted.

Recker just now got a message from the Jedi Councilor Mace Windu. He pulled up his hologram and immediately saluted to the Jedi. "At ease CT-4921, or should I say Recker. I need you to bring the 103rd to Mygeeto. The 21st Nova Corps have injured troopers in a camp. They need reinforcements to help them get the wounded to an attack cruiser."

"Don't worry Sir. I think my men are ready." Mace Windu nodded and the hologram closed. Recker turn his head noticing that the troopers were already outside of their barracks. The sergeants were all in front of the recruits. "Alright men, we're headed to Mygeeto. I'll quickly notify your sergeants what LAATs your squads are on. For now get your gear ready."

The sergeants rushed over towards me. All their armor were required to stay the same for now. Like all the troopers in the unit, their armor were painted on the shoulder and knees. A straight line would go down the middle of their torso. The visors would be outlined. The only current difference is that the sergeants wore a pauldron with the unit's color painted.

_The LAAT Ride_

Recker tried to not make his squad the best. He wanted all the squads to be even when it comes to skill. The sergeant of his squad was CT-6510, Brisk. The four privates were Jab, String, Maple, and Danny. The four didn't know each other which was a downside for the squad. They don't know each other's strengths and weaknesses. They didn't even talk to each other during the ride. It's too late now because the gunship reached Mygeeto's atmosphere.


	2. First Encounter

Recker got out of his LAAT with his squad following. The LAAT flew off as soon as the last clone got off. Recker looked around him and saw two other squads with him. "Just as planned' he muttered. He then took out his holopad. "Hydra, what's your status?" Hydra was the second highest rank of the platoon. He was a sergeant major and was chosen to be second in command.

Hydra's hologram popped up. "Don't worry Sir. My squad and the other three just got off of the LAATs."

Recker nodded and signed off. "Alright, follow me. Stay cautious. We don't know if the clankers are out there." Recker and the others moved away from the landing point. Droids would have heard the LAATs drop them off so it would be best if they left immediately. They were in an urban area so it would be harder to stay hidden. They managed very well though.

"Sir," Brisk whispered. Recker turned and noticed Brisk pointing at a squad of super battle droids.

"Good eye Brisk." Recker motioned for a couple of troopers to get behind some debris. Recker activated his coms. "Now." The two clones fired at the super battle droids. There DC15S blasters fired too slow allowing three droids to get behind cover.

"Duck!" Brisk ordered. The two clones ducked behind the debris. "You three open fire!" three other clones quickly reacted to Brisk's command and fired at the remaining droids with their DC15A blasters. These blasters fired at a much faster rate which destroyed the remaining droids.

"Quickly follow me." Recker ordered. "We made a lot more noise than I wanted to." The three squads quickly moved away from the area.

_Hydra's Location_

Hydra's squad and the four others were near a droid outpost. Though their main objective was to escort wounded Galactic Marines, Hydra was ordered to clear a path for the wounded's waypoint. The outpost was in their way.

"Sir, I see the outpost" a private with binoculars informed.

The outpost was circular. There were two floors. The second floor had a few openings to shoot out of. Droids were seen walking around inside of the outpost. They were also seen wandering outside. The roof had a few snipers. There was a ladder on the middle of the roof that led inside.

"Great job Splint." Hydra replied. "Sgt. Crane. Come here."

Crane crawled towards Hydra. "What's your plan Sir?"

"You take your squad and head west of the outpost. I'll order you to suppress fire through coms." Hydra looked over at the outpost. "They are just regular droids so it should be fine. Keep them focused on you."

Crane nodded and ordered his troops to follow him. "I'm in position Sir" he said through coms.

Before Hydra was able to say anything a sniper droid noticed a clone's leg from Crane's squad stick out. "Intruders! Blast them!" The droid yelled out. The alerted droids looked towards the rocks Crane's squad was hiding behind and started opening fire. The clone who accidentally stuck his leg out was shot and injured.

"Stick to the plan!" Hydra shouted through coms. "Suppress fire for us and we'll flank them." Hydra saw blue shots coming from Crane's position. "Good they are distracting them. We need to get closer." Hydra quickly ran to debris in front of them. His squad followed him while the other squads hid behind a different but larger pile of debris. Hydra nodded at one of the sergeants at the other squad.

"Open fire!" the sergeant ordered. The clones took out there DC15A and DC15S blasters and fired at the distracted droids. Soon Hydra and his squad started firing. The droids easily turned to scrap as they dropped like flies. Unfortunately some super battle droids came out from inside the outpost and was headed towards Hydra and the other squads.

"Aim towards the super battle droids!" a different sergeant ordered. His squad opened fire at the super battle droids. The super battle droids fired back taking outt the squad's sergeant.

"Sarge!" one of the troopers in the squad yelled. A clone next to him was shot down after that.

"Trip, Heat! I want you two to assist on taking out the super battle droids." Hydra ordered his two privates. They quickly nodded and fired at the super battle droids with their DC15S blasters. The super battle droids were all defeated. Crane's squad continued firing. The droids from the outside and roof were finished.

Crane motioned his men to follow. When they jumped over the rock there were only 4. One of them was also limping. Hydra ordered his and the other squads to rendezvous with them. "Hydra!" Crane yelled. Hydra came over and nodded for Crane to talk. "As you can see, we lost one man and have an injury."

"Yea." Hydra replied. "We lost two people one of them being a sergeant." Crane was disappointed.

"Stray, you stay here with the others." Crane said to the injured clone. "The two of you come with me. We'll clear the building for you Hydra."

"Understood." Crane took his squad through the door the super battle droids came through. One of his privates stuck his head out and waved that it's clear. The rest of the clones entered the building.

"Stray is it?" the injured clone nodded towards Hydra. "I want you to stay in my squad for a bit." Hydra then looked at the squad that lost their sergeant. "You three are now a part of Crane's squad."

The three clones stood straight. "Yes, Sir!"

_Recker's Location_

Recker and the two other squad were getting closer to the Galactic Marine camp. The only problem was that they lost String and a few other clones. Recker stopped, causing the others to stop.

"You there." Recker pointed at a clone with binoculars attached to his helmet. "Check if you see any clones in that area."

The clone immediately put on his binoculars and searched the area. He saw movement and zoomed towards it. He saw the back of the figure. The figure was wearing a maroon cloak. "Sir, do the 21st Nova Corps members wear a maroon colored cloak?" the private asked.

"Yes. They do. I probably should have mentioned that before we came here."

The private pulled up his binoculars. "I think that's them. The figure held a DC15A blaster."

"Thanks Private. Alright lads! Stay behind my squad. I want the squad in the back to watch our backs."

The rest of the clones responded with a "yes, Sir." Recker jogged towards the 21st Nova Corps member with the other clones following. The maroon cloaked trooper turned around noticing Recker and the others. "Are you guys the 103rd Escort Unit?" He asked.

"Yes trooper." Recker looked around for a second. "I'm Lieutenant Recker, leader of this platoon. Who's in charge here?" the trooper pointed at a Cerean that is crouching next to an injured helmetless trooper on a sleeping bag. "Brisk, stay with the others."

"Yes, Sir!" Brisk replied. Recker then walked towards the Cerean.

"Are you the man in charge?" The Cerean turned around. Recker then noticed the handle of a lightsaber on the side of the Cerean. Recker quickly saluted towards the Jedi. "General Sir, sorry I didn't notice you."

The Jedi motioned to stop saluting. "Lieutenant Recker is it?" Recker nodded towards the Jedi. "I'm Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. I'm assuming you are here to escort the injured troopers?"

"Yes, Sir" Recker responded. "Will you be assisting us?"

"Sadly no." Ki-Adi-Mundi responded. "I need to get back helping the front lines. Hold on for a second." Ki-Adi-Mundi quickly turned. "Major!" he called out. Another 21st Nova Corps trooper came up and saluted towards his general.

"What is it you need General?"

Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed towards Recker. "You and your squad will be assisting the escort." The major nodded as Ki-Adi-Mundi walked away with other 21st Nova Corps members.

Recker saluted towards the major. "I'm under your orders Sir."

"At ease Lieutenant. You don't have to call me Sir. Call me by my nickname Vinny." Vinny looked towards the other 103rd members. "So that's your platoon?"

"Yea." Recker responded. Vinny pulled out a WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle from a crate next to him. "Hey Runner!" the trooper that Recker's private spotted came up to Vinny. "Tell the others to get the trailers and speeder bikes ready."

"Yes Sir." Runner responded and ran off. Recker looked behind him and saw six other troopers in the same armor form up. He then motioned his men to come towards them.

"Sir, the trooper called Runner told me that another name for the 21st Nova Corps is the Galactic Marines" one of the privates said. "Is that true?"

Recker nodded. "Get ready. We're leaving around 10 minutes."


	3. Making a Stand

Recker and his squad was in the front of the platoon alongside Vinny and two of his Galactic Marine troopers. In the back were two speeder bikes driven by Galactic Marines with trailers attached to it. The trailers were filled up with crates and injured Galactic Marines. Brisk ordered Stray, the injured 103rd member, to sit down with the other injured troopers.

Vinny quickly put his fist up which caused the whole platoon to stop. "Check it out boys." Vinny appeared to walk up to a TX-130 fighter tank. "Who here knows how to drive a tank?"

Heat, the clone in Hydra's squad came up. "I learned a bit from Kamino Sir." The Major nodded and ordered him to enter the Saber-class fighter tank.

One of the Galactic Marines came up. "Sir, I could operate the turret."

"Very well Zek." Zek started operating the turret and the platoon continued.

Brisk looked at one of the privates. He seemed troubled. "Hey Splint, you okay there?"

Splint jumped and took a while to respond. "Y-yea Sir. I just feel like it's too quiet. Shouldn't we have encountered at least a squad of droids?"

Brisk took a while to think about it. "I haven't been on Mygeeto before. Don't look that trouble though. It's okay to be cautious, but not paranoid."

Recker halted the whole platoon. "Hey Vinny, can we use a couple of your WESTAR-M5 rifles?" Vinny nodded. "Hey Staff Sergeant Looker!" One of the sergeants came up to Recker. Take two of the Galactic Marines' M5 rifles and get on top of that demolished platform with you squad.

"Yes, Sir!" Looker quickly ordered his squad to the platform while he grabbed the rifles leaving his DC15A rifle with the injured troopers.

Recker then motioned for the speeder bikes to hide behind a large debris. He motioned for the tank to get in front of the clones. Recker rushed to check how well hidden the speeder bikes were. The Galactic Marines who were riding on the bikes got off to check if their parking was acceptable. Recker gave a thumbs up and the Galactic Marines took out their DC15A blasters and stayed near the injured.

"What's with you setting up defenses up?" Vinny asked.

"Splint said it himself. It's too qui-." He saw a red dot pointing at the side of a private's head. "Look out!" It was too late. The private was immediately shot and he fell down leaving a hole in his helmet. "Everyone find cover!" All the clones rushed for cover and the tank's turret fired at where the shot came from. Recker quickly turned on his coms. "Looker, engage all droids. Don't look back."

"Yes Sir! Open fire! Don't leave a clanker alive!" Looker's squad opened fire at the right time. Regular battle droids came out to ambush the platoon. Droids dropped quickly after the squad fired. Super battle droids started to come out and shoot at Looker's squad. One came out with wrist rockets. "Get down!" Looker yelled. The wrist rocket fired and hit a pole. Nobody was injured however. One of the privates took one of the WESTAR M-5 rifles and took a shot at the droid that shot the wrist rocket. The droid went down immediately.

Hydra was rallying his squad. "Don't be wimps at a time like this! Fight with your lives for your fallen brothers!" Hydra then started firing at the droids with his DC15S blaster. One of his troopers ran towards a smaller cover and fired shots at the super battle droids that were focused on Looker's squad.

Vinny was impressed by the performance of the platoon. He motioned for his troopers to help out. Armed with DC15A and WESTAR M-5 blaster rifles, they too were a part of the action.

The tank was doing really well for cover. There were troopers using it for cover. The turret man took out a bunch of droids while Heat used the rockets and blasters. "Sir, are you okay there?" Heat asked the gunner.

"Don't worry private. I'll be fi-" the Galactic Marine gunner was then shot in the chest by the sniper.

"Sir!" Heat cried out.

"Looker, what's taking so long with the sniper?" Recker asked through coms.

"We're having trouble with these super battle droids Sir." Looker replied.

"Alright." Recker then looked towards the tank. "Heat! Move forward!" The tank started moving up a bit causing the clones to move up as well. Recker and Vinny rushed towards a small pile of debris that was unused. They then started firing towards the super battle droids. Some of the privates noticed and assisted them with their DC15S and DC15A blasters. The super battle droids were all cleared out.

"Alright men, now let's get back into the action!" Looker yelled. They went back to assisting their comrades. One of the privates were shooting towards the sniper's position with his DC15A blaster. Looker tossed a grenade towards one of his troopers. The trooper saw Looker's blind spot and tossed a grenade at it. As it explodes, a couple of rocket droids flew out. "Phew, that would have done a lot of damage" Looker muttered to himself.

Runner was with the three other Galactic Marines. Runner was suppressing fire while the others were shooting towards the sniper's position with their WESTAR M-5 blaster rifles. One rocket droid popped out and was about to fire at the tank. It was too slow as Runner quickly shot the droid's head off.

Crane's squad picked up Trip due to his squad having casualties. Trip was firing his DC15S towards the sniper until he saw Splint's body on the ground. "Damn it, why Splint?" He forced himself to not mourn and quickly switched his helmet with Splint's. Trip pulled down the macrobinoculars and searched for the sniper. He spotted the sniper and looked for Runner and the others. When he found them, one of the Galactic Marines was shot down by the sniper. Trip quickly grabbed the WESTAR-M5 and aimed towards the sniper. He pulled the trigger and a spark was shown in the distance.

Hydra was the first to notice the spark and looked over at Trip. "Great job soldier!" Hydra advanced with his squad and took out the rest of the droids.

The whole platoon rendezvous with each other. "How many casualties?" Recker asked.

"Sir, we lost 8. Two were Galactic marines, one was one of our sergeants, and the remaining ones were privates." Brisk informed.

"This is counted as too many. We have two trailers of injured troopers. We can't afford to lose that amount again." Recker was now frustrated. "Come on. We're close by either way."

_LAAT Gunships' Location_

"Didn't know they would take this long." One of the pilots said.

"Seeker, it's not easy to be on the ground like space. There are way more casualties down here" another pilot said.

"Will you two shut it? You're going to cause droids to hear us." A clone marine said. "You're lucky you have a squad of clone marines guarding you. Otherwise we'd be boarding Separatist fleets."

Seeker sighed and looked at the other pilots. They were all 501st pilots. The clone marines were meant to head towards to the Republic Attack Cruiser, but the destination was changed before they got a chance to switch troopers. The clone marines will just have to deal at battling with gravity if droids attack.

"Oh there they are." One of the clone marines said.

Recker was walking with his platoon. "Hey we need you guys to help out with the injured."

The clone marines and pilots nodded and rushed to the injured troopers' aid. The Galactic Marines and 103rd troopers boarded the LAAT gunships. They were all exhausted. Some of the privates were traumatized to see the death of their brothers for the first time. The injured troopers were soon on the gunships and they all flew towards the attack cruiser.

_On the Attack Cruiser_

Recker was in his bunk. Brisk and Hydra quickly came in to inform Recker of the news. Some of the privates are now corporals. When they get back to Coruscant, shock troopers will be transferred to the unit to replace the fallen soldiers. The best news was that a Jedi Councilor agreed to assist them for a while. Recker was relieved. He already received orders for the next assignment which will be in a week. They are going to Geonosis to escort AT-TE and AT-RT walkers to one outpost to another.


	4. Buzzers

Recker was much happier seeing the Shock Troopers. They all had their armors repainted. Their design wasn't changed though. Recker however, did not mind. What made Recker so happy was seeing them shooting at targets. They were most likely to hit a target than miss. When he did a gear check, 2 of them had snipers and 3 had pulse cannons. They lost eleven troopers at Mygeeto so Recker decided to change the squads up a bit. His squad stayed the same except for a Shock Trooper corporal named Needle. Needle had the regular Shock Trooper armor and was armed with a DC15S blaster with dual DC17 blasters.

Hydra came up to his squad to see the new troopers in it. None of them were Shock Troopers which did bother him a little. "Heat, Trip, Stray, and Wings." Wings was a trooper that was promoted to a corporal. Hydra was glad to have him transfer to his squad because Wings was excellent with accuracy. He used to have a DC15S blaster, but was upgraded to a DC15A.

"Everyone listen up!" Recker shouted. "The Jedi that will assist us is already at Geonosis. 327th Star Corps will supply us with 2 squads of 6 ARF troopers. The vehicles we are escorting will be picked up due to us leaving Geonosis. We aren't worrying about droids, but we will be worrying about Geonosians and the possible animals there."

"Yes, Sir!" the clones responded. They all boarded the LAAT gunships. Each squad boarded one.

_Geonosis_

The 103rd gunships landed near the AT-TE and AT-RT walkers. The 103rd met up with the 327th Star Corps squads.

"Ah, Recker." One of the 327th ARFs said. "I'm Lieutenant Quince. I'm leading the 327th troopers and have orders to be under your command." Like all the 327th clones, Quince had a pauldron and kama with yellow markings like his armor.

"Alright Quince. So fill me in on your soldiers."

"We have the 2 squads of 6, me included. We have 2 AT-TEs and 8 AT-RTs. We got to get them to a near outpost so they will be picked up and be used for the Republic in the future. We already have extra men driving the AT-RTs and controlling the AT-TEs. The people who drive the AT-RTs are actual AT-RT troopers." Quince pointed at one of them causing the 103rd to notice the special helmet the AT-RT drivers got. They were similar to ARF trooper armor, but the area that covers the mouth is bigger.

"Alright thanks Quince." Recker looked over at his men and assigned him to their positions. "Now that you know your positions, I'm going to fill you in on some things." Recker took a deep breath before he began. "We will not be fighting droids, hopefully we won't be fighting anything at all. If we were to fight anything, it will be either the Geonosians or the species that inhabited this area."

The troopers nodded and hurried to their positions. Recker was looking around for the Jedi that would be willing to help them. He turned around and saw him walking towards him. The Jedi had an icy blue mohawk that was sort of messy. He wore a black trench coat over his dark gray robes. His skin was as tan as the sand on their ground.

"Hello um, Recker isn't it?" the Jedi asked.

Recker quickly saluted. "Sir, yes Sir!"

"At ease. I'm Jedi Councilor Talmar Husho. I'll be wherever you want me to be."

Recker thought about it for a second and hope the Jedi wouldn't be disappointed. "Sir, do you think that you could be at the front with me and my squad?" Talmar nodded his head and walked towards the front.

The clones started walking towards their destination. Recker's squad was at the front with Talmar. Three AT-RTs were right behind them. Each side had one 327th squad with one AT-RT. The AT-TEs were vertically in the middle. Two 103rd squads were on both sides of the AT-TE walkers. The remaining AT-RTs were behind the last AT-TE with the remaining 103rd squads behind the remaining AT-RT.

_Later_

Nothing happened until Talmar told everyone to stop. "Be on the lookout and walk forward slowly." Everyone started moving forward with their rifles up and heads looking around. Talmar was very suspicious of his surroundings. Suddenly in a flash a four legged reptilian creature jumped at Maple from behind a boulder. Talmar was quick enough to bring out his green lightsaber and slash the creature front left leg off. Maple turned around and notice Talmar finishing it off by stabbing his lightsaber through the creature's head.

"Holy crap!" Maple shrieked. "What the heck was that thing?"

"It's a massiff." Talmar answered. "They were originally from Tatooine, but migrated here due to smugglers." Talmar still looked cautious. He motioned for everyone to continue.

They continued walking until Hydra said something through coms. "You guys hear that?" Everyone stopped and heard buzzing nearby.

"Look up!" a 327th ARF trooper said through coms. All the troopers looked up and saw the Geonosians flying above them. The buzzers notice they got spotted and started shooting towards the clones. Green beams were shooting towards the clones but were missing them.

"Thank god these guys aren't accurate." Brisk mumbled to himself. "Star shooting!" he ordered through coms. The clones started firing back and started taking the Geonosians out. Even though they moved a lot, the clones' accuracy were much better. Eventually the Geonosians were all killed off. The clones didn't have any casualties.

"Let's keep moving." Talmar suggested. The clones nodded and continued towards their position.

_Later_

The clones continued on still safe and sound. They reached a corner they had to turn, but Talmar made them stop. Talmar made Recker's squad come with him while the others stayed back. They all had their backs to a wall near the corner. Talmar took a peek.

"What is it Sir?" Needle asked. Talmar looked at the squad and eyed Danny with his macrobinoculars. He motioned at Danny to peek with him.

Danny walked towards Talmar while putting on his macrobinoculars and peeked. He was about to shriek until Talmar pulled him back. Danny was now shivering at the sight he saw.

"Hey, what's wrong with Danny?" Jab asked.

"We have a big problem." Talmar said. "We got a Geonosian hydra." The others were confused they never heard of a Geonosian hydra. "Come look for yourself."

The clones came and took a peek. They ended up scared on how massive it was. The giant looked like a Geonosian, but with three heads. It was near a tower which looked like a Geonosian hive. It was feeding off of the Geonosians as they flew around battling it. The clones looked back at their General. "How tall is that monster?" Recker asked.

"Somewhere around 40 meters." Talmar answered. "We're going to need the walkers. Hopefully they'll continue to be distracted at the hive. The 327th also have a few rockets so we'll use that too. All we have to do is continue firing at the hydra. Afterwards we'll have to fight the hive on our own." Talmar and the squad came back to make a plan.

_After Planning_

The clones were behind a bunch of boulders that fell off of the hills. They were big enough to provide cover for the AT-TEs. The walkers were all set up ready to fire. Troopers armed with rockets started aiming towards the giant. The 103rd clones that were once shock troopers took out their pulse cannons. The ones with snipers grouped up with 3 other 327th snipers and were ordered to aim for the eyes.

"Recker, you call when the attack starts." Talmar said.

Recker nodded and rechecked if everyone was ready. He got his coms read. "EVERYONE FIRE NOW!"

The whole area was filled up with the sound of blasters and rockets. The hydra was getting hit from behind and released a huge cry. It turned around and that's when the snipers shot. The snipers only took out 4 eyes. The remaining eyes were from the left head. It was walking towards the clones ignoring the Geonosians attacking it.

"Hurry up and refill those rockets!" Quince ordered. He looked up seeing the hydra not that far away.

The clones quickly reloaded their guns and aimed towards the hydra. The AT-RTs and ground troopers continued firing at the hydra. The only ones holding their fire were the rocket troopers and the AT-TEs.

"Steady men," Recker ordered through coms. The hydra continued holding in the pain from the blasts it was taking. "NOW MEN! AIM FOR THE HEADS!"

All the rockets were headed straight towards the hydra's heads. Not a single rocket missed. The hydra collapsed right in front of them. As the clones cheered, they forgot about the Geonosians. What made them realize was when Quince was shot by a volley of the Geonosians' blasters.

All the clone stared as the 327th leader collapsed on the ground.

"SIR!" most of the ARFs yelled.

"Don't mourn over him now!" Hydra yelled. "Take your revenge towards the Geonosians!" The ARFs noticed the Geonosians firing at them and fired back. The rest of the clones fired back towards them. These Geonosians were much better than the previous. Then again, they were near a hive.

"Recker! Get the AT-TEs to fire at the hive!" Talmar ordered.

Recker nodded. "You heard him! Fire at the hive!" he said through coms. He went back on coms to give some more orders "Crane! Get your squad and another to guard the AT-TEs!" Crane heard him and found another available squad. One of the AT-RT drivers were distracted that a Geonosian grabbed him and flew him towards the hive. All the clone could do was scream. Trip tried firing at the Geonosian, but it was no use.

"We lost one!" Trip yelled. He saw some 103rd clones grouped up together. They fired at the Geonosians but were surrounded causing two of them to get shot and killed. "Damn it!" he ran towards some ARF troopers covering an injured one and assisted them.

Needle got separated with his squad and ended up with Hydra and Heat. "Sir, everyone is getting scattered!"

"Just keep holding the position!" Hydra responded. Needle's left arm got shot. He quickly switched to his dual DC17 blasters.

"Keep firing at the hive!" Crane shouted to the AT-TE turret men at the top. He saw Geonosians firing towards them so he had to get a couple men to assist him. It was working well since the men he got were both shock troopers and the three of them were armed with DC15A blasters. Crane looked around and noticed he lost 3 men. He looked back up and saw one of the turret clones on the AT-TEs were grabbed and headed towards the hive. "Keep covering us!" He started climbing the AT-TE. His right hip was shot and he almost fell but kept his balance. He looked down and saw a couple of ARFs coming to assist them. He managed to reach the turret but saw the turret man on the other AT-TE get shot and killed. He ignored it and operated the turret.

Recker looked towards the hive and saw it was almost destroyed. He also saw Talmar assisting the clones that were pinned down. "Stray, Jab! Come with me!" He ran towards the rocket launchers that were dropped by the ARF troopers. One dead ARF trooper was next to the launchers. "Reload three of them! I'll cover you!" The clones nodded and immediately started reloading the launchers as Recker covered them.

"Grah!" Jab shrieked and collapsed as his back was shot.

"Stray! Keep reloading!" Recker yelled. Jab slowly got back up and took his rocket launcher. Recker saw Wings coming towards them with a rocket launcher.

"Sir, one of the ARFs kept his launcher with him. He was killed, but I managed to pick it up."

"Alright Wings. Fire when I tell you." Recker picked up his rocket launcher and noticed the four of them had one. "Aim!" they all started aiming towards the hive. "FIRE THE ROCKETS NOW!" At the same time, Crane fired his turret.


	5. Mutation

_10 minutes later..._

"We're almost there everybody!" Talmar hollered.

The formation was just sloppy now. The replaced KIA AT-RT drivers were now Looker's squad. Lucky for them the evacuation site isn't that far away. The 103rd lost 13 people with two being new shock troopers. The 327th lost half their men. Recker halted everybody as he noticed four speeders heading towards them. They cautiously aimed their blasters at the speeders while Talmar got ready to unsheathe his lightsaber.

"Weapons down!" the voices from the speeder yelled out. The people came into a better view showing that they were clones. The clones weren't in any division. They were just regular clones in the regular armor. "You guys the Escort Unit?" the clone asked.

"Yes we are" Talmar answered. "Are you from the evacuation sight?"

The four clones on the speeder nodded and motioned them to follow.

_Evacuation sight..._

The 103rd and 327th made it to the evacuation camp. The injured troopers were sent to a couple of tents with medic symbols on it. Gunships came to pick up the AT-TEs and AT-RTs. A few more came to drop off more troopers and some supplies. The next set of gunships will pick up the injured. The new order was for all available clones to defend the camp.

**Will be worked on later.**


End file.
